Dog of the Military
by Fiore-the-Dragoness
Summary: His face was set in a frown, but his eyes…they were filled with pain and pity. But for whom I wondered. If it's for me, I don't want your pity. I don't need the pity of a Dog of the Military.


Dog of the Military

By Fiore-the-Dragoness

When I walked into my home, I found people in blue uniforms looking at me. Why were they here, anyway? My face must have shown something because a uniformed man ushered me into the living room of my house. He walked over and sat in the old beat-up recliner pushed against the wall. _That's Daddy's chair… Why is he sitting there, of all places?_ The man with blond hair and green eyes looked at me. His face was set in a frown, but his eyes…they were filled with pain and pity. _But for whom_ I wondered. _If it's for me, I don't want your pity. I don't need the pity of a Dog of the Military._

He sighed and looked me over for the second time in the past few minutes. He probably figured that I was looking him over too. He was right, but probably not in the way he thought I was. In actuality, I was looking into his eyes. They seemed trustworthy enough… The man sighed again and muttered something about hating to break bad news to little kids. I rose up indignantly. _I'm not little! Still growing here!_

"Listen," he said. "I'm sorry, but your father isn't coming home…"

"…WHAT!" He sighed again. _Jeez… he sighs too much…_

"Putting that little outburst out of the way, I'll have to take you somewhere until your father gets back from the war."

_War? Daddy got drafted?_

He looked at me again and shook his head. _You're taking me somewhere and you haven't even said your name? _"We have found a willing family in Resembool to take you for the time being. If you'll follow me…"

"No!" I could feel my eyes begin to leak tears. Why was I showing weakness at a time like this?! "I wanna stay here! I won't go anywhere else!" The man knelt down so as to be eye-level with me.

"I'm sorry, but you don't really have a choice in the matter. We already have everything you would need…"

I sadly bowed my head. "Did you get Fiore?"

"Excuse me?" He sounded bewildered, but he still said it softly to not alarm me any more than what I was.

"My stuffed dragon... Her name's Fiore. She should be on my bed." My voice was devoid of life.

"Hold on, I'll find out, alright?" I stiffly nodded. He stood and yelled to two officers standing by the stairs to go check whether they had packed her or not. They came down carrying my battered best friend moments later. They handed the red dragon plush to me and asked if this was what I was looking for. I simply nodded and started walking.

The man walked past me and opened the door. I walked onto the porch, down the steps, and was lifted into the back of an army vehicle. I cried into Fiore's side as we drove away from the red house. Soon, I couldn't see it anymore. This made me cry even harder. My tiny body was racked with sobs. My blond hair fell around my face, obscuring it. I felt a strong arm pull me into someone's side and I went readily. I felt broken. I was tired. My mind latched onto the idea of going to sleep and I soon fell into the darkness of my dreams.

Someone shook me gently awake. I mumbled, reluctantly rubbed my eyes, and looked up into the face of the military man who had taken me from my home. My home! Everything rushed back and tears threatened to spill again. I blinked them back and willed myself to be strong, like Daddy said to be. I was helped off the back of the truck and was led to a quaint cottage. As the door opened, two slippered feet came into view. I looked up and saw the person who was to look after me until my father came back.

She was a younger-looking woman with a kind face, brown hair, grey eyes, and the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Hi! I'm Trisha Elric, and I'll be taking care of you until your father gets back, alright?"

I nodded. Trisha frowned, said she would take it from here, and ushered me inside. She showed me to my room and let me unpack. She chatted idly about the other occupants of the house and how I would love them.

"They're over at the Rockbell's. You'll like Winry and Mrs. Pinako. Would you like to meet them?"

"…Why not." I'm actually curious about them. Trisha smiles and leads me out the door and down a long twisting dirt road that led to the little yellow house that belonged to my temporary "Granny."

"GRANNY! WE'VE GOT VISITORS!"

Yells a little blond girl who happened to be in the midst of a big pile consisting of a black and white dog and two boys. The boys had outrageously big grins as they ran up to meet us.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_


End file.
